


Goddess Rey & Warrior Ben: The True Story of a Goddess and the Man She Loved

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Goddess rey, Gods and Goddesses, HEA, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Some Violence and Death, Warrior Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: To the Mortals of Greece, she was known as Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt. But to those she loved, she was called Rey. And history had it wrong. The tale the world thought it knew about Artemis and Orion was false. The story of how Rey and Ben meet and fall in love in the time of Gods and Goddesses. Inside is a tale of love, passion, jealousy, and death.
Relationships: Artemis/Orion (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: House Dadam Presents: Reylo Mythology





	Goddess Rey & Warrior Ben: The True Story of a Goddess and the Man She Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BeniciHOE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE) in the [Reylo_Mythology_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Mythology_Collection) collection. 



> I am playing a little fast and loose with Greek mythology and the "known history" between Artemis and Orion. Stories change based on the person telling it and the audience hearing it. A tale told over and over becomes unrecognizable from the original telling and biases go from rumor to truth. So here's my story of what "really" happened between Rey and Ben. And a BIG thank you to AliCat114 for their Beta skills. Enjoy!
> 
> Rey-Artemis  
> Ben-Orion  
> Finn-Apollo  
> Rose-Aphrodite  
> Poe-Ares  
> Kaydel-Athena  
> Snoke-Hades  
> Hux-Thanatos

Ben and Rey walked into the museum hand-in-hand on a warm spring morning. They'd been tickled to learn that the museum was planning a special exhibit on Ancient Greece with an emphasis on the pantheon of Greek Deities and decided to give it a look. Ben grew irritated at the inaccuracies that persisted through history, while Rey was amused at the twists and turns the humans constantly brought to events that shaped the lives of those she cared about. It didn't matter what the humans believed about their history; it didn't change the truths they lived or the love they felt. 

Ben's face turned grim, and Rey could almost hear the grinding of his jaw when the guide started to explain the events surrounding Orion's death at the hands of Artemis. Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Rey gave his hand a gentle squeeze and leaned up to press a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

She shifted her lips until they brushed his ear as she spoke. "It doesn't matter what they say, Ben. They don't know any better. It's not as if we can tell them what really happened." Rey smirked slightly as his determined ire as they listened to the guide share their story.

Ben glanced at her but couldn't hide the slight twitch of his mouth behind a surly demeanor. 

"I know," he sighed, "I just don't like hearing them accuse us of such heinous acts."

Rey nodded in agreement. "True, but then they also have the strangest idea that I was "innocent," and last night's activities were far from innocent and have been the norm for nearly a millennia.” She bit her lip and turned her heated gaze toward him before looking away as if nothing had happened.

"Minx," he growled into her ear and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against his side. "Alright, I'll try to follow your lead and be amused at their mis-information rather than angry." He squeezed her middle, and she gave him one of her most dazzling smiles that he was entranced and unable to speak. Rey laughed softly at the somewhat dazed look on her husband's face as they continued their tour of the exhibit. 

Rey listened to the guide while Ben chose to ignore the words and looked at the exhibits instead. Paintings, sculptures, and statues filled the room with the history of the Greek deities. Ancient depictions of battles and domestic scenes filled them with nostalgia for a time long gone.

Rey couldn't keep from letting her mind wander to those days that felt so long ago. She remembered a time when the world was different; when she was alone and searching for something she couldn't name. It was a time before _him_. When they were alone.

***

Rey stood out on the cliffs overlooking the Aegean. It was one of her favorite spots when she needed to think, or she needed a few moments alone without worrying about the wishes and prayers from the mortals that visited her temple. Young ladies asked for her guidance and protection while the men sought to honor her with their tributes, hoping that she would bless them on their next hunt. Of those most devoted to her, one male warrior stood with distinction though she had no knowledge of him. He devoted himself to her without hope that his feelings would be returned. 

When she first became aware of the great warrior, Benjamin, Rey didn't truly believe his feelings were earnest. She saw into the depths of men and what they held in their hearts though not as skilled as Rose, the Goddess of Love. Rey saw time and again how men would wish to honor her only to turn from her temple and seek to impress other fair maidens with their strength and prowess in the hunt. Their heads were so easily turned that Rey no longer took offense for their lack of devotion. As a goddess, Rey was apart from mankind, and as such, their hearts would always belong with the mortals. She knew their love for her had its limits. She wished they would cease to claim complete devotion for the virgin Goddess of the hunt when she knew the words were false. 

There were occasions when other Gods and lesser deities sought her favor and attempted to court her. They sought her for alliances of friendship and romantic entanglements, though she was careful to avoid insulting her would-be admirers. Though not as grand a prize as the Rose and Kaydel as the Goddesses of Love and Wisdom respectively, as the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, her submission would elevate her Lord's position in the pantheon of Gods. 

Even Snoke, Lord of the Underworld, attempted to gain her favor through means of flattery and manipulation though she rebuffed his advances every time. She had no desire to live out her days in the underworld, away from nature and the ever-changing world. Rey would never be content in the land of the dead, nor would she suffer its Lord for all eternity. 

Rey often wondered if the mortals believed she would remain a chaste goddess merely because she has yet to choose a partner or if her lack of lovers, decreed she never would. She never claimed a desire to remain alone for eternity; she simply hadn’t met a man she wished to take as a partner. It didn't concern her when the world was young and mortals were desperate for Divine intervention as their opinions and decrees meant little to her. But as the years continued to pass, Rey became more restless and balked at the designation assigned to her. 

After consulting with Rose a few decades before the young warrior's arrival, Rey decided that the one she chose as her husband would be special. She often went in disguise to walk amongst the people. Rey would subtly offer aid, answer prayers, or give blessings while keeping the truth of her identity a closely guarded secret. But as often as she came in contact with mortals, Rey had never met any that should garner more attention than another. 

At first, she knew nothing of his daily visits to her temple when he wasn't fighting a war. Her brother, Finn, would often look in on her temples when he rose with the sun and would make a note of familiar faces that would descend upon her temples or altars with offerings and prayers. The priests and maidens were daily visitors, but a few throughout Greece made weekly treks from their homes to pray. The visitors that acted outside the norm, were the ones that gained his attention. She was aware of Finn’s need to protect her from possible threats though she was a powerful and capable Goddess. Rey accepted his desire to keep watch over the Goddess’ domain without a fight. So a man that visited the same temple daily for a fortnight, caught his eye. Finn then made her aware of his presence not long after deeming him a harmless admirer. He seemed more amused by the warrior’s continued attendance where he had threatened other disciples in the past. This caught her attention more than the man’s habitual visits. For a man that did not gain her brother’s ire, might be one worth knowing.

She'd heard his prayers, like all the others, but didn't notice the steady frequency of them until her brother mentioned the man, Benjamin Solo, had also visited _his_ temple. Taking special care to separate his voice from so many others, she let his prayers flood through her body. What surprised her about his entreaties was not just the frequency but also the prayers themselves. He wished for good fortune for his family and friends during the sparse months for hunting, protection for his young nieces, with only a few requests that she bless him as she did before.

_Hmm. So I have answered his prayers before?_ Rey puzzled over the thought silently for a moment. She had offered assistance, blessings, and answered prayers in the thousands of years since she came into being. This man had just been one in a long line to receive her favor, but unlike most, he continued to be thankful though he didn't know if his prayers ever reached her. It shouldn't have had such a profound effect on her, but it did. She learned of his warrior name, "Orion." His fierce desire to protect his people from harm were well known and spoken of within the halls of Aries.

But as the days continued to pass, Ben's devotion to Rey did not change. He was humble and offered his heart, mind, body, and soul into her possession. He offered himself to her freely and swore he would love no other for the rest of his days. Many had made such a claim before, but had been proven false with time and temptation. Would know his true desires for herself. And if his words rang false he would see to it that he never darkened her temple steps ever again.

When Ben Solo entered her temple and prayed on bended knee, Rey stepped out of the shadows to see the warrior in front of her altar. He didn't appear to notice her arrival, which gave her ample opportunity to study the man before her. 

He possessed lush dark waves of hair that brushed his shoulders, and his dark clothing gave him an air of mystery. He wasn't classically handsome like the other Greek men who frequented her temple, but there was something appealing about how his features were arranged. She longed to know if his skin would be soft beneath her palms or rough with his short stubble. Rey shook herself from her contemplation and moved closer. "Do you come to this temple seeking Artemis' favor? Or do you seek to make false promises of fealty?" Her words rang out clear through the quiet stillness of her hall. They were completely alone and without an audience. 

Ben stood up from his kneeling position and turned to face her, but he didn't make a move toward the weapon at his hip. Rey raised an eyebrow at his relaxed posture but then noticed the intense look in his eyes. His body made him appear unconcerned, but his eyes were focused solely on her. She watched his eyes as they raked over her form; while they expressed admiration, there was no apparent lust in his gaze. 

"Of course not, milady. I would never dare lie to the Goddess for that would be a sure way to spell my doom." His eyes softened, and the corner of his mouth quirked upward as Rey continued to circle him. 

Though he did not turn to watch her advance, she could sense that he was calmly tracking her movements as a true hunter or seasoned warrior would. Rey didn't want to admit that she was impressed that the man didn't start espousing her beauty or her prowess as a hunter when faced with her scrutiny. 

"Would you do whatever the Goddess demanded of you?" Her words cut through the air like a finely honed weapon. It would be a siege of will and honest words.

"Her command is my pleasure," he said. His eyes remained fixed on hers, and she hummed her indecision. _We shall see. Could he be worthy?_ Only time would tell.

"What would you say if you ever had the privilege of laying your eyes on the Huntress?" She'd asked the question of many, and they all failed to see the truth.

"I’d tell _you_ that I place my life in your hands. I would go to the ends of the earth and the very depths of Tartarus on your word." His voice was rich and deep. It fell upon her like a warm blanket; so warm and soothing. He spoke the words without artifice, ego, or flattery. They were a promise to her, and Rey was touched by his vow and his serious demeanor. 

Rey didn't let him see her surprise. She watched him as he watched her. His eyes showed a deep intelligence and fierce determination. Something about him was familiar, yet she knew they have never met before that day. The way he looked at her—she would think about later. She was tempted to ask what gave her away, but something told her it was just _him._ He was the first mortal to see the truth. Most worshippers thought her a priestess or maiden sworn to Artemis. They thought she was merely a gatekeeper to the Goddess and all that she could offer. Some attempted to flatter her, others threatened, and many just dismissed her words and pushed her aside as if she was nothing. The man who looked into her eyes now was different. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little charmed by his words. 

"You make that promise?" She tried to see into the heart of him. His soul would reveal it all to her.

"I do," he confirmed with a single nod.

Their gazes were fixed in an unblinking battle. A soft awareness grew between them only to be broken by a voice cutting through the silence.

"Perhaps a test may be in order," a voice spoke from the temple's entrance. Finn casually leaned against the temple pillar, arms crossed with a slight smirk on his face.

Rey was intrigued. _A test? The idea has merit._

"What would you suggest, brother mine?" Rey watched Ben's reaction, but just as before, he appeared completely calm and relaxed. 

  
His tone was solemn, but his eyes and lips betrayed his mirth. "A show of faith."

 _Yes, her brother was most assuredly up to something._ Rey didn't know was whether his mind for mischief was focused on her or Benjamin. Her brother could be very protective of her, but he also had a mischievous streak longer than the Euphrates and a mind deeper than the Aegean. She supposed only time would tell on that front as well. Rey looked from her brother's smiling visage to the determined air surrounding Ben Solo. _A test it would be._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far. Please let me know what you thought with kudos and comments. I am sure I am taking many liberties with this story but I hope you find it enjoyable regardless. :)


End file.
